This section is not applicable to this patent application.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a provision of a stabilizing means for a valve stem for an inner tube in particular, the invention is a stabilizing means for a valve stem for an inner tube for a bicycle tire.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
There is no closely related art to the subject invention.
For years there has been used a cover for valve stems on inner tubes. The valve stem may be attached to an inner tube or to the rim of a wheel. The cover precludes dirt getting into the valve stem.
A bicycle comprises a bicycle wheel, a rim, an inner tube, and a bicycle tire.
In the rim there is a hole for receiving the valve stem of the inner tube.
If the air pressure in the inner tube becomes low, then the inner tube and the rim may move and slip with respect to each other. The valve stem is in the hole in the rim and the inner tube moves with respect to the rim. The valve stem may be sheared off of the inner tube or a hole may develop adjacent to the connection of the valve stem with the inner tube. As a result, the inner tube will leak and will not hold air. The bicycle cannot be ridden and used as the tire is flat.
The invention provides a mounting base to fit over the hole in the rim and contacts the inner surface of the rim. There is a passageway in the mounting base for receiving the externally threaded valve stem.
There is a tapped cap positioned on the mounting base. This tapped cap screws onto the threaded valve stem and draws the valve stem through the hole or opening in the mounting base and also through the hole or opening in the rim. With the tightening of the tapped cap, the valve stem and the inner tube are definitely positioned with respect to the rim. As a result, the inner tube will not slip or move with respect to the rim and/or the tire.
An object is to provide a means for definitely positioning a valve stem on an inner tube with respect to a rim;
Another object is to provide an inexpensive means for definitely positioning the valve stem of an inner tube;
A further object is to provide a decorative means for definitely positioning the valve stem of an inner tube; and
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.